<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wedding Of The Queen, The Princess and The Ice Harvester by SapphicaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489027">The Wedding Of The Queen, The Princess and The Ice Harvester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites'>SapphicaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Bisexual Anna (Disney), Bisexual Elsa (Disney), Brides, Canon, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Multi, Poly wedding, Polyamory, Polygamy, Post-Canon, Royal Wedding, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa, Anna and Kristoff get married. (Kristelsanna, Canon, Fluff)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa/Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wedding Of The Queen, The Princess and The Ice Harvester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To think today was her wedding day. Elsa never thought she'd ever get married. She'd always shot the idea of marriage down whenever one of her advisors brought the subject up. Yet, here she was, in her dressing room, with her bridesmaids preparing herself for the big day.</p><p>She was wearing a gorgeous blue ice dress with a long cape and gloves, her hair in a beautiful bun. It had been suggested that she wear a veil, but Elsa didn't like the idea of hiding her beautiful face, especially not from the two people she was marrying today.</p><p>Anna, her beloved sister, who she loved more than anything else, and Kristoff, Anna's lover and proud royal ice harvester, who had pledged not only his loyalty to Elsa and Anna, but his kind heart as well. Elsa loved them both and still reflected on the moment she'd actually told them they were to be married.</p><p>Her sister was speechless, before she tackled Elsa to the floor. They had celebrated verily that evening. Elsa wondered if the wedding night they would have could possibly be better than that very special night. She blushed at the thought.</p><p>The blonde bride crafted an ice bouquet for herself, posing in the mirror. Her cheeks glowed rosy pink as she felt happiness fill her inside. All her life, she'd been scared and afraid. Now, she knew she would never be alone again, not with an amazing husband and wife at her side.</p><p>One of Elsa's bridesmaids approached her, smiling. She was one of Elsa's personal servants who had been honoured when the Queen asked her to be her maid of honour. She grinned at the Queen, bowing in respect. "You are an excellent bride, your majesty."</p><p>"Thank you, Helene," Elsa said with gratitude. "I just hope my sister and Kristoff will look excellent as well. Will the ceremony begin soon?"</p><p>"They are waiting for your command, your majesty," Helene responded.</p><p>The Queen took one last look at herself before she ventured forth into the unknown journey known as marriage. If these were her last moments as an unmarried woman, they were ones she was going to remember fondly. She knew her parents, wherever they were, would be proud.</p><p>"Alright, then it's time to begin the wedding," Elsa stated. "Girls, I am heading down to the chapel."</p><p>"Yes, your majesty," Elsa's maids replied in unison.</p><p>Clutching the ice roses tightly, Elsa headed down to the chapel. Her wedding awaited and it was to be the most joyous occasion in the history of Arendelle.</p><p>The chapel itself was decorated fully, even more elaborately than when Elsa had her own coronation just two years earlier. Anna had insisted that no expense be spared and Elsa honestly let her sister go wild with the details. Anna was actually quite talented at planning occasions like this.</p><p>When Elsa arrived outside of the chapel, she held her bouquet to her chest and waited with bated breath. Then the music started, a delightful rendition of the wedding march played on the traditional organ.</p><p>As the doors opened, Elsa started her walk down the aisle, grinning and waving to her people as she made her way to the altar. Her trailing cape followed her, lining the aisle with its beautiful icy hue. The citizens just applauded their queen, cheering her on.</p><p>There were no nerves coming from Elsa, the queen fully happy and confident. After all, she was getting married. This was the happiest day of her life.</p><p>Eventually, Elsa came to the altar, taking her place with the bridesmaids. Looking down the aisle as the wedding march began its second verse, she grinned wider as she saw her beloveds soon coming down the aisle, looking just as amazing as her.</p><p>Anna and Kristoff were walking together, arm in arm. Anna was in a poofy white dress with cream rose patterns and long gloves covering her arms. A long silky veil was trailing behind her and hiding her face from view, but Elsa could clearly see her beaming smile and the glistening of the jewels in her tiara from beneath the gauzy covering.</p><p>Kristoff looked delightfully smart. In a rather handsome looking white and gold wedding suit with tails and a gold sash across his torso. He held Anna's arm, blushing a bit. He wasn't one to wear formal attire like that, but he wanted to make an effort for the women he loved so dear.</p><p>When all three members arrived at the altar together, Elsa hugged Anna immediately, grinning as she and her sister were together at last. Now, there was nothing, not even the divines could do, to stop this holy and blessed moment from coming to pass.</p><p>"You look amazing," Elsa said, taking Anna's hands.</p><p>"Well, I do love to impress," Anna responded.</p><p>Kristoff chuckled. "Ladies, shall we?"</p><p>Both brides nodded and all three faced the altar. Elsa and Kristoff stood either side of Anna, each taking a hand of the princess, a reassuring gesture that showed they would all stand with one another, no matter the obstacle in their way.</p><p>"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Princess Anna of Arendelle and Kristoff Bjorgman. These three have chosen to become joined as one in the sight of the kingdom, till death do they part."</p><p>Anna giggled, taking a look at her dashing prince and beloved queen at her sides. She couldn't believe that fate had granted her this chance to be with the two people she loved in all of the world. She felt like the luckiest bride of all.</p><p>"Queen Elsa, do you take Princess Anna and Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded husband and your wife? To have and to hold and to rule at your side forevermore?"</p><p>Her majesty nodded, looking at the two loving souls to her left. "I do," she promised, a promise that she would never break.</p><p>"Princess Anna, do you take Queen Elsa and Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded husband and your wife? To have and to hold, to support and to love for all of your days?"</p><p>"I do! I do!" she chirped twice, presumably for the two people she was promising to take as her spouses. Elsa and Kristoff just smiled at their lover's dorkiness.</p><p>"And lastly, do you Kristoff take Queen Elsa and Princess Anna to be your lawfully wedded wives, to love, to have and to hold and to cherish, for all the love you have for them in your heart?"</p><p>With pride and happiness in his heart, Kristoff nodded. "I do," he simply said.</p><p>With the vows now said, Elsa created three beautiful wedding bands made of ice in the palm of her gloved hand. One was placed onto the finger of each of the betrothed. Kristoff gave Anna her ring, Elsa gave Kristoff his and Anna gave Elsa hers.</p><p>And so the ceremony was complete and the celebrations would now begin.</p><p>"By the power that is vested in me, I hereby declare the three of you to be married. You may now kiss each other."</p><p>Taking a moment to decide who would lift Anna's veil. Elsa and Kristoff agreed that if anyone was going to have that special honour, it would be Elsa. Lovingly, Anna turned to face her, hands across her waist. With delight, Elsa reached forward, taking the veil and lifting it.</p><p>And the moment Anna's face was revealed, she kissed Elsa deeply, gloved hands wrapping around her neck and sighing beautifully into the kiss. Elsa kissed back, pulling her new wife close to her body. Her hands threaded through Anna's hair and veil, sighing.</p><p>The crowd applauded, and soon Elsa and Anna parted. Anna turned to face Kristoff and grinned. She rushed up to the blonde man and he kissed her softly, Anna deepening the kiss by cupping his cheeks. Elsa watched, grinning at the happy pair.</p><p>Then, Kristoff and Anna broke and the tall man walked up to Elsa, both of them closing their eyes as they shared a soft passionate kiss. Elsa held Kristoff's hand in her own, gladly accepting the embrace from her new, handsome husband.</p><p>After a lot more kissing, Anna walked back down the aisle with her two spouses, grinning at the pair of them. She was still amazed that the three were actually married now, but the fact that the two were holding her arms proved that this wasn't a dream.</p><p>Elsa kissed Anna's cheek. "Happy my dear sister?" she wondered.</p><p>"Very happy indeed," Anna said with a bright grin.</p><p>"I don't know about you, darlings," Kristoff remarked as he smiled at his wives. "But I could go for a slice of wedding cake right now."</p><p>"I already had that covered," Anna promised, with Elsa licking her lips in anticipation.</p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p><strong>Author's note: </strong>So I had these lovely poly nuptials in my docs for ages and I didn't know when to post them. But my friend mountainsays suggested I put it out anyway and so here they are.</p><p>Hope you like them!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>